Hand mops have been used for generations to dust, clean and polish floors, walls, ceilings and other surfaces. In earlier days mops had heads of fabric, yarns, sponges, or other soft absorbent materials permanently affixed to the end of a rod-like handle. Cleaning, wringing, and other renewal operations on the head were somewhat awkward with an elongated handle attached to the head. In more recent times there have been marketed mops with removable heads, frequently made of synthetic sponge material, but such heads are not always preferred for some cleaning operations. Fleeces, toweling, and felts are preferred for waxing, polishing, and the like. There has also appeared on the market the VELCRO fabric fastener in which fabric hooks and fabric loops, when pressed into each other, provide an excellent means of fastening one article to another and yet be easily releasable. The mop of this invention provides a mop with any of several work pads that can be interchangeably fastened to the mop head.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel mop with releasably attachable work pads. It is another object of this invention to provide a novel mop with flat work pads attachable by means of a VELCRO fabric fastener employing fabric hooks and fabric loops. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description below.